Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes
thumb|340px|right|Intro Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes is the fifth game in the Versus series. It was originally released for the arcades in 2000, and later ported to the Dreamcast, Xbox and Playstation 2. On April 27th, 2009, Capcom announced that a port of the Dreamcast version of the game would be released for Xbox Live Arcade as well as the PlayStation Network in the Summer of 2009. Bengus handled the artwork for the original release, while UDON's Joe Vriens did promotional work for the downloadable version. Story When the earth and everything on it begins to die, Ruby Heart traces the source to an evil being known as Abyss, the Armor of Erosion. She summons the greatest heroes to her airship to find the being. Ultimately, its source of power is revealed to be a mysterious black metal ball within its center. The ending suggests that the sphere may be worthless now, given the massive crack in it; Ruby holds it in her hand and regards it briefly before throwing it over her back into the water, letting it sink to the bottom. Roster Capcom Characters * Akuma * Anakaris * Baby Bonnie Hood * Cammy * Captain Commando * Charlie * Chun-Li * Dan * Dhalsim * Felicia * Guile * Hayato * Jill Valentine * Jin Saotome * Ken Masters * M. Bison * Mega Man * Morrigan * Roll * Ryu * Sakura * Servbot * Sonson * Strider Hiryu * Tron Bonne * Zangief * Ruby Heart - the lead character of the game, she is a French-speaking pirate who owns the flying ship that is responsible for carrying the Marvel and Capcom heroes into battle. She also has some type of romantic interest for the X-Men member Cable. Ruby Heart is looking for the mysterious orb that the final boss Abyss possesses. Once Ruby Heart finally obtains the orb, she doesn't seem very pleased with it, and throws it into the ocean. * Amingo - He is on a search for a wind that is sweeping across his land, and destroying any plant life that it happens to come into contact with. His appearance is that of a round, catcus-like humanoid with a sombrero. He can reshape his entire body into several forms for some of his attacks using a plant theme, and plant smaller, child like versions of himself. He is one of the few characters in the game to feature a healing assist. Marvel Characters * Blackheart * Cable * Captain America * Colossus * Cyclops * Doctor Doom * Gambit * Hulk * Iceman * Iron Man * Juggernaut * Magneto * Marrow * Omega Red * Psylocke * Rogue * Sabretooth * Sentinel * Shuma-Gorath * Silver Samurai * Spider-Man * Spiral * Storm * Thanos * Venom * War Machine * Wolverine Gallery Image:MarCap2RubyHeart.png|''Ruby Heart'' Image:MarCap2Amingo.png|''Amingo'' Box Art Image:MarCap2DC.png|''U.S.'' Dreamcast Image:MarCap2Japan.png|''Japan'' PS2 Image:MarCap2CoverScan.png|''U.S.'' PS2 Image:MarCap2Europe.png|''Europe'' PS2 Merchandise Image:MarCap2Guidebook.png|''Guidebook'' Image:MarCap2Guide.png|''Strategy Guide'' Category:Versus Games Category:Fighting Games